At the End of Times
by Kaylinp
Summary: With Voldemort winning the war and searching for Harry and Hermione, the Order finds them the ultimate hiding place. While trying to adapt to their new lives, they fall in love with unexpected people, and try to change the future as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort's reign was absolute and the wizarding world was in complete chaos. Since Lord Voldemort's only true fear was gone, his attacks became more prevalent and much more horrendous. He attacked any and all who stood strong against him and or refused to join him. Arthur and Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, and Trelawney, and Hagrid were among the many that had lost their lives. Many, however, did join him in order to simply not die at his cruel hand. The Wizarding world lived in a shadow that was Lord Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix members who did survive and refused, still, to join him, were living hopelessly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders.

Once Professor Dumbledore had been killed, Lord Voldemort turned all his efforts and force upon finding and murdering Harry Potter. It was only after Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts, searching for Harry and leaving hundreds of students and many professors dead, that the Order and the Ministry of Magic, took this threat seriously. The Order made Harry Potter, along with Hermione Granger, go into hiding to protect them both. Neither Harry nor Hermione were very pleased with or understood this decision. However, the Order found it to be the most sensible decision and did not give either a choice in the matter, since Voldemort wanted Harry dead and Hermione either dead or a Death Eater, because after the death of Dumbledore and her private lessons with Orders members, she had become not only the brightest witch 'of her age', yet the brightest _and_ most powerful witch that was living.

Harry and Hermione had been in hiding now for eight months. The Order had them both secretly transported to their hiding place through a port key, so that neither knew the absolute location in which they were. The Order was worried that if the two of them knew, they would definitely not stay there, yet would be back out on the battlefields, since both were such active Order members. However, the Order placed such hope in the two of them, with the prophecy about Harry and the power that Hermione possessed, that they wanted to ensure their safety. As Professor McGonagall had put it to them, "You will be brought back to us when we have more control over Voldemort and he is not so strong." However, as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, they were beginning to wonder if they would ever be brought back or if they would be left to perish wherever they were.

It had been nearly a year since that fateful night, when Severus Snape, a trusted Order member, had murdered the most powerful and greatest wizard that had ever lived. Since that night, Harry Potter had not been the same. Much like the death of Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, a part of Harry died along with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had always been the hope that lived in Harry's heart, and when that hope had been taken away from him, he changed. He could not depend on anyone else any longer. The wizarding world now looked to 'The boy who lived' to save them now. There was such a weight on his shoulders being in hiding while everyone else was fighting the war, let alone the war itself, that had caused him to lose the passion to even care anymore. He secretly wanted to kill himself and be done with the pressures and burdens that came along with being everyone's saving grace.

Hermione Granger had long ago noticed the effects that the death of Dumbledore, the being in hiding, and the war were taking on Harry. He had lost the glistening in his eye and the enthusiasm to even want to win the war. She loved Harry with a love that only the two of them had, and could not bear seeing him that way. However, she, herself, was beginning to lose the same passion Harry had lost, for the same reasons, and knew that there was nothing she could ever do or say to obtain the Harry she once knew. Even if Voldemort _was_ killed and the world _was_ changed, the pain and turmoil they both suffered would never leave them. She secretly wondered what it would be like to join Voldemort in order to actually win for once and if that was the reason her ex boyfriend, Ron Weasley, had chosen that dark path.

It had been four weeks since Harry and Hermione had heard from the Order and they were beginning to be troubled. It was not like the Order to go so long without informing the two of the current actions of Voldemort. "Perhaps, Voldemort killed all them and now no one knows where we are and we will never get out of here." Harry kept saying to Hermione, with a heavy heart.

"Harry, I highly doubt that the whole Order is dead. Maybe, they have just been too busy right now. They know we are safe, so what's the point of them checking in on us every week?" Hermione sighed, trying to convince Harry, but knew she probably wasn't considering she could barely convince herself.

"Hermione, please. Just stop. Please." Harry loved and trusted Hermione more than anyone he knew, but at this moment the last thing he needed was her trying to make him feel better. He knew deep in his heart, that something was wrong.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know." She said, interrupting him.

Hermione went back to reading one of he many books the Order had provided to help the two "pass the time", as Professor McGonagall had put it when she brought the reading material. Harry just continued glaring out the only, tiny, window in the room they were trapped in.

_A Death Eaters tasks include doing battle against the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix, and reducing the resistance by those who oppose Voldemort by threatening, kidnapping, killing, blackmailing or physically harming their families, particularly the children. After joining, Death Eaters are required to exhibit loyalty and obedience until death. Failure to do so results in punishment, often in the form of torture…_

"Hermione!''

Hermione looked up at Harry to see his eyes wide and sheer panic across his face. "They are here!"

"It's about time," said Hermione, standing up, not understanding the full extent of the situation.

"Not the Order, Hermione, Death Eaters. There are Death Eaters here."

"What?!" She screamed. "How did they find us? McGonagall said that's why they put us here, because they'd never be able to find us!"

"Well apparently she was wrong!" Hermione had never seen Harry so panicked. He was searching through his belongings looking for his wand. He had hidden it from himself three months ago, in an attempt to not kill himself.

"Harry, what are we going to do? There must be fifty of them. We cannot take on that many Death Eaters!"

At that very moment Professor McGonagall apparated into the room.

"Harry, Hermione, thank heavens." Professor McGonagall, not to mention Harry and Hermione, looked clearly relived. With that said, she took hold of them both and apparated out of the room moments before the Death Eaters broke in.

Harry and Hermione found themselves in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, along with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, what the hell just happened back—where ever we were?!" Shouted a clearly upset Harry.

"Harry, calm down, please. I just received this moments ago." She said handing Harry a piece of parchment. "I came to you two as soon as I read it." She said, as she acknowledged Hermione, who had been silent since arriving in the Great Hall.

Harry held the parchment in his hand. He stared at the parchment so long, Hermione thought that if he didn't stop, he'd burn a hole right through it.

Harry finally spoke up, his voice breaking. "Who sent this?"

"Lord Voldemort, would be my thought." She said nervously.

"But how would he know whe…" Harry was interrupted by Hermione, who he had forgotten was standing beside him.

"What does it say?" She said pulling the parchment out of his hand. She looked down at the small piece of parchment which contained, to her, a dreadful message.

_They WILL be mine or they will be dead. Tonight._

Hermione finally stopped staring at the parchment, herself, and barely found her words once again. "What the hell?"

"Hermione, it will be okay…." Professor McGonagall was interrupted by Hermione, who was now crying.

"Okay?! How is this okay?" She said holding the parchment up shaking it. "It's not okay! It never will be okay! As long as Harry and I continue to—_fight…_" She hesitated on saying fight, since she and Harry had been locked up somewhere for the past eight months, doing anything but. "…against Voldemort things will never be okay. I am not going to live what could be the rest of my life locked up in some room in fear! I am sick of this! It's not okay!" By now, she had Professor McGonagall in tears.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. And you too, Harry." She walked up to Harry and Hermione and gathered them in a hug. "It shouldn't be like this for you two. You shouldn't have to worry about evil this immense. You should not be living away from the world in attempt to hide from death." She pulled away from the two, in order to wipe her tear filled eyes. "Trust me, it will all be over very soon."

"How?! Is Voldemort weakening? Do we have more members in the Order? When will the war be over??" For the first time in eight months, Hermione noticed an enthusiasm in Harry's voice as he asked this of Professor McGonagall, excitedly awaiting her answer.

"No, Harry, I am afraid not. I suspect the war will not be over for some time."

"Then how will it be over soon?!" Harry was beginning to grow angry once again.

"I have talked to the other head Order members. Lord Voldemort will never stop hunting the two of you down. Not until you are either as evil as him or dead, as proven by the words in that piece of parchment." She pointed at the parchment now crumpled in Hermione's hand. "As long as you are where you can be found, he will never stop searching. You two were hiding in the most secure place we thought we had and he still found you. You will never be safe." She broke into more tears.

Harry and Hermione looked sullenly at each other. If this was Professor McGonagall's way of trying to make them feel like killing each other, then she was doing an excellent job. At the beginning of their conversation she had told them "it will be over very soon", however, she ended with "you will never be safe." She had put a momentary piece of hope in each of their hearts, only to rip it out moments later.

Harry hated seeing the people he cared for hurt, much like Professor McGonagall was right now, and decided it was finally time to speak. "Professor, it's okay. Hermione and I will help fight. We are both tired of sitting and waiting for something to happen. We want to help bring him down. We will not go into hiding anymore no matter what you say."

Professor McGonagall looked at them. "I am afraid you two have no choice. You will be no help to us dead."

"We are no help to you looked up somewhere!" Harry was very agitated at Professor McGonagall for even thinking that he would be willing to sit in some room waiting for another eight months.

"Harry—I have talked to the other head Order members. We have already decided where you two will be hiding. It is an infallible plan and a highly secure location. Voldemort will never know where you are."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful", said Hermione, "but that is what you told us last time you sent us away, and, well, if memory serves me correctly, and I think it does-- Voldemort found us."

Professor McGonagall did not expect Harry or Hermione to go without an argument, but she did not think she would actually lose it. "Correct you are, dear, but I assure you, you will _not _be found this time."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. The Order wanted to send them away—again. Hermione did not understand why the Order was treating their two most powerful members like criminals. It was not fair. All she wanted to do was kill Voldemort and end this war, and although the Order said this is what they wanted to do also, it seemed that if that were true, they would allow her and Harry the chance to do so, instead of keeping them locked up away from the war. According to the prophecy she had heard about, Harry should be out there killing Voldemort rather than rotting away in a room somewhere. And she—she was so powerful, but sitting around day after day doing nothing, was too much to bear. She wondered why the Order didn't just kill her. She would be doing to same thing dead as she has been alive—nothing.

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. The Order wanted to send them away—again. Harry began to wonder if the Order knew something he did not, however, that was the last thing he wanted to worry about right now. He did not want to hide while everyone else fought the war—his war. It was not fair. He was supposed to be the one to defeat Voldemort, so why was the Order keeping him away from even having the chance to do so. And Hermione—she was so powerful. She had already taken on Voldemort once before and _he _was the one that could barely walk away. Harry understood that the Order wanted to keep them both alive for the Order's sake, but what good were they doing sitting day after day staring at walls? And what were Harry and Hermione supposed to do when the Death Eaters found them again? He wanted terribly to trust Professor McGonagall when she told him that being found was impossible, but she had been wrong before, so his heart was full of doubt at her words. He began to get angry at the idea. He could barely control the anger in his voice when he spoke.

"Might I ask you what we are to do the next time your 'infallible' plan becomes penetrated? What if Voldemort doesn't tell you he's coming for us like he did tonight? How are we going to get away if we don't even know where we are? If you don't remember, you blocked our ability to apparate with the wards that you placed around where we were! And I wouldn't dare ask you where you want us to hide this time after the fit you through last time I asked you!"

Professor McGonagall did not see any reason for not telling the two where they would be hiding since they'd find out when they got there, so she finally interrupted Harry, with a place that made Harry and Hermione speechless. "You will be hiding in the past."


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" These were the only words Hermione could muster.

"You will be hiding in the past." Professor McGonagall repeated. "In 1976 to be exact."

Hermione was confused. "I didn't even know that was possible. To go back _that _far."

"It's not, really. Well, it's not supposed to be anyway. However, for the past couple of months, Alastor and I have been researching time turning spells, because since you two have been gone, Voldemort's attacks have nearly tripled. He has become obsessed with finding you two. We knew that he would never quit looking for the two of you, so we looked for _alternative _ways of hiding you. That is when we decided that if we could find a spell to send you two back in time, we could ensure once and for all that Voldemort would never be able to find you."

"I—I don't even know what to say." Hermione, who was beginning to feel very nauseous, turned away from Professor McGonagall and Harry, and sat down in the seat closest to her.

For the first time since hearing what Professor McGonagall had told them, Harry spoke. "How exactly can you be so sure that Voldemort will not find us? You said it yourself, he'll never stop looking."

"He _will_ never stop looking, but you two will not be anywhere he can find you, and that is what is important."

Harry was still not convinced that simply placing them in another time period would prevent Voldemort from discovering where they were. Perhaps they would be safe until Voldemort found out where they were hiding, but then what would stop him from coming to them? With that thought, he asked Professor McGonagall that very question. "If Voldemort discovers where we are, though, what would stop him from coming to us?"

"The _ability_ to get to you." She answered. "Alastor and I have been searching day and night for the past two months, which is the reason we have not been in contact with you these past couple of months. We have constantly been researching and working on spell after spell. Nevertheless, there is no known spell to send anyone back that far." She was cut off by Hermione, who seemed to have momentarily regained her health.

"I thought you said…" Hermione stopped talking as Professor McGonagall held up her hand, indicating that she needed to be quiet for a moment and let her Professor finish.

"There is, still, no known spell to send anyone back that far. So, consequently, we had to create one ourselves."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with the same sullen look they had when Professor McGonagall had told them that they would never be safe. As if reading both of their minds, she answered their unspoken questions, feeling insulted. "The spell will work. You'll just have to trust me."

Feeling slightly in the wrong for showing signs of doubt, Hermione looked up at her Professor. "Professor, it's not that we don't trust you. It's just that—well, you are actually serious about this—this going back in time."

"Hermione—Harry." She said, looking each of them in the eyes as she said their names. "It is the only way. Alastor and I are the only ones who know the incantation to this spell. Voldemort will not be able to torture the incantation from anyone else, because we are the only two who know it. And that is said in the situation that Voldemort actually knows where you two are. He could search for many more months to come before even acknowledging the chance that you two are in another time period. By then, we could have him brought down. The plan is faultless. And the Voldemort in the past won't even know who you are yet. Therefore, he won't hunt you the way he is now. If the end of the war is nearing, if Voldemort discovers where you two are, or if anything significant in general takes place and we need either of you, Alastor or I will be able to come get either one of you and bring you back." She looked at each of them with pleading eyes. She really did feel this was their only option, but knew that Harry and Hermione would, most likely, find any reason to think otherwise.

Harry sat down next to Hermione. They were both equally astounded. Harry still did not understand, fully, the reason the Order would not just let him fight; however, he was too weak at the moment to argue with Professor McGonagall over their decision. He began to think of all the advantages living in the past could possibly bring._ I could live my life and not have to worry about the threat of Voldemort haunting me day and night…no one would know who 'Harry Potter' is and the history that comes with the name…Dumbledore would still be alive…_

Hermione was sitting, quietly, beside Harry. She had so many questions running through her head. She had answered many of her questions, herself; however, there were still some questions that needed answering, such as, _what were they to tell anyone who questioned their past? Could they tell anyone the truth? What about Professor Dumbledore? They couldn't hide something like this from him. _Hermione did not know the Professor Dumbledore from the past, but she assumed that if he were anything like the way she remembered him; neither she nor Harry would be able to hide this secret from him. _What would they tell him? Would he question their sanity? If they had to hide the fact that they were from the future, how would they? They would not have any record of their existence, since, theoretically, they didn't exist yet. _Hermione voiced these questions to Professor McGonagall, who had an answer to all of them.

"Alastor and I have already made these preparations, dear. We have gathered both of your school records from here at Hogwarts and I have written a letter to Professor Dumbledore that explains your situation. You are to give it to him _immediately _when you arrive. Do you understand? No one else must find the letter, for if they read it, there may be dangerous consequences for the both of you, understand? You will need to give him your records, as well, so he knows you two were students here and where you two are in your studies. As for your histories—Alastor and I are sending you back to the first day of classes, since the two of you were never able to attend school for your final year. Although Professor Dumbledore will know the truth of the matter, you two will need to act as if you are brother and sister. You can choose which of your surnames to use. You have both been attending the Institute of Magic in England since first year; however, you have decided to attend Hogwarts for your seventh year since Hogwarts has far more superior classes to prepare for your NEWT's." Professor McGonagall watched as Harry and Hermione looked at each other with the same look they had given each other all night. The two seemed to be conversing through their thoughts. She wondered if she should say something else to end this awkward silence, but thought it better if she just stayed quiet. Finally, Harry ended the silence.

"When would we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, as soon as Alastor returns. I will need to go get your school records and the letter to Professor Dumbledore. You two should go to your old dormitories. When you left we put all your old things there. You should go and pack up your things. I'll meet the two of you here as soon as you are finished." With that said, Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall with a very heavy heart.

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed a tear falling from one of her eyes. He gently wiped it away, then placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head. He stared into her eyes and slightly smiled. "We should go pack."

"Harry—it's just all so unbelievable. Not an hour ago you were worried about whether or not we'd ever see Professor McGonagall again, and I was wondering about…" She paused, not wanting to tell Harry she was contemplating joining Voldemort.

"About what?" He asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, we have to go pack." She stood up and Harry got up after her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. He could feel her tears on his shoulder and decided that letting her go was the last thing he wanted to do, therefore he held onto her as they walked out of the Great Hall all the way up to their former dormitories.

"Gingersnaps."

The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. There was an unknown feeling. Almost like the feeling of—abandonment. The room, which was usually so warm and homely, just felt cold and unwelcoming. Harry released Hermione. "I'll meet you back here in a minute. It shouldn't take me very long."

"Alright. I'll see you in a minute, then." She said very discouragingly.

Once Harry was finished packing he went down the stairs. Hermione was already down there. She was curled up in front of the unlit fireplace. He slowly walked up to her, then sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Define okay. Voldemort is controlling the war, he wants us dead, nearly everyone we have grown to love is dead, and Professor McGonagall wants us to go to the past. No, Harry, I am not okay."

"You know, Hermione, it may not be that bad. I mean, Dumbledore will be there, the war will be nearly non-existant, and things will go back to—_almost _the way they used to be."

"I know", she said, "It's just frightening."

"Maybe, but when has that stopped us?" He smiled at her only to see her smile back. "We better get down to the Great Hall before McGonagall gets too worried."

Harry stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. They gathered up their things and left the common room. As they entered the Great Hall, they saw both Professor McGonagall and Alastor Moody, who ended their conversation and stood up, upon seeing the two enter the hall. Alastor Moody walked up to the pair and pulled them into a hug.

"Harry. Hermione. It's been a long time. It's good to see you."

"You, too, sir." Said Harry, as the hug ended.

"Are you two packed?" Asked Professor McGonagall as she walked up to the three of them.

"Yes." Replied Hermione.

"Here are your school records." Professor McGonagall said as she handing both Harry and Hermione their records. "And here is the letter for Professor Dumbledore." She said, handing the letter marked 'Private' to Hermione. "And here is some money." She said as she handed a bag of money to Harry.

"Professor, I can't take your mon…" Harry was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, you can. I am not offering it to you. I am giving it to you two."

"Well, thank you." Said Harry, putting the bag in his trunk.

"Are you ready?" Asked Professor McGonagall. Harry and Hermione looked up to see the two older Order members watching them expectantly.

"Yes."

Professor McGonagall sighed in relief. "This is a two part spell. I will begin and Alastor will end. You must be completely still and quiet during the process. Any noise or movement could cause the spell to be disrupted, thus sending you elsewhere, and we do not need that trouble. You two should arrive in Professor Dumbledore's office. Remember—give him the letter, Hermione, and your school records, both of you. Once Professor Dumbledore reads the letter, he will give you more information on the time in which you will be living and certain rules that must _not _be broken." She looked at Harry and Hermione with a, now, broken heart. These two had been like children to her. She did not want to send them away, but she knew, also, that this was the only way. She, once again, walked up to them and embraced them. She cried silently, still holding them. She did not want to let them go.

After a while, Alastor Moody walked up to her, touching her on the back. "Minerva, you have to let them go." Professor McGonagall pulled back from her two favorite students, wiping her eyes. "Ready?" Harry and Hermione nodded their heads. "Okay." Then Professor McGonagall began the incantation.

Harry and Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall walked around them in a circle, confidently performing the spell. They both stood completely still and remained completely silent. They both began to feel very nauseous and faint. They watched as Alastor Moody stepped up and began performing the second part of the spell. All of a sudden, scenes they could not make out, were spiraling around them. Their eyelids became very heavy and before either of them knew it, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Within only a matter of minutes, Harry and Hermione found themselves standing outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione glanced over at Harry who was staring at the door of Professor Dumbledore's office. Feeling her eyes on him, Harry turned to meet her eyes.

"Are you ready?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded once and reached out to knock on the door.

After a few moments came a warm, familiar voice. "Come in."

Leaving their trunks behind, Harry opened the door for Hermione and they gradually made their way into Professor Dumbledore's office. As they walked in, they saw a slightly younger looking version of the man they had grown to love and deeply missed for so long, sitting behind a large desk.

"May I help you?" asked Professor Dumbledore peculiarly, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Sir…" Hermione began, unable to find the words to say. Suddenly, she remembered the letter from Professor McGonagall in her hand. She handed to him. "Here."

Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione before taking the letter from her hand. As soon as the letter was out of her hands, Hermione walked back towards Harry. Professor Dumbledore motioned towards the chairs that sat facing his desk. "You may have a seat." They both watched silently as Professor Dumbledore opened the letter and began reading it to himself.

_Dearest Albus, _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am unable to find the words to write you; therefore, I shall simply get to the truth. The two students standing before you are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I have sent them back to you from the year 1997. _

Professor Dumbledore momentary stopped reading and looked up at Harry and Hermione, who were still sitting and nervously watching their old Headmaster.

_In our time, Lord Voldemort is in complete control and has been continuously searching for Harry and Hermione. We, the Order of the Phoenix, have excruciating evidence that he will not stop searching for them until they are dead, which is the reason I have sent them to you. It is highly unlikely that Voldemort will discover the two are hiding in the past, since there are no known spells or devices able to send anyone back in time this far. Alastor Moody and I are the only two who know where Harry and Hermione are. If Voldemort should weaken or be brought down, we will come and take the two back home. Until then, I am asking you to please allow them to stay in your time. The two were never able to complete their seventh year, due to the uprising of Voldemort. If you could allow them to please begin seventh year classes, I would be very appreciative. I have sent with them their school records for you to know not only their progress at Hogwarts, but also as proof to you this is real. _

Never taking his eyes off the letter, Professor Dumbledore asked Harry and Hermione for their school records. Harry and Hermione immediately stood up and handed them to him. Professor Dumbledore began looking through the records. He saw his signature on every passing year of classes attended by the two at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1996 and knew in his heart this was true. Now truly convinced, he returned to the letter.

_I have already given the two instructions of how to explain where they come from and who they are. Under no circumstances should the truth be revealed. For if it is, as you know, terrible consequences could ensue upon them. I have also included the incantation for the spell that sent them to you, should anything take place and you need to send them back. I thank you whole heartedly for your understanding, willingness to help, and concealment of this matter. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Professor Dumbledore briefly looked over the letter again before placing it in its original position. He looked at Harry and Hermione, who were beginning to get very nervous that he would not believe what was actually taking place. All of a sudden, Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two. "So I assume you two have had a nice long trip." His eyes twinkled as he tried to relax the two uneasy students. "So, Harry. Hermione. Minerva informs me that you two may be here awhile." Harry and Hermione nodded their heads; both fully relieved Professor Dumbledore did not throw them out of his office in belief that the letter given to him was false.

"It's what we've been told." Said Harry somewhat still angry at the Order, but beginning to find comfort in their plan, now that Professor Dumbledore was alive and in front of him.

"I must stress to you the importance of no one discovering who you are and where you came from." Professor Dumbledore stated sternly. "Minerva writes that she gave the two of you certain instructions of how to explain your sudden arrival here at Hogwarts and background information on yourselves. May I ask what these instructions are?"

"We have been attending the Institute of Magic in England since our first year" Hermione began "We have decided to attend Hogwarts for our seventh year because the classes here are better able to prepare us for our NEWT's.

"Very good. Please continue, Miss Granger." Said Professor Dumbledore with a smile, taking in all she was saying.

"We are to be brother and sister. She said we could choose whichever surname we pleased." Hermione stopped talking, while Professor Dumbledore began.

"Which have you chosen?" He asked interestingly.

"We haven't really talked about it much, honestly." Harry answered.

"Well" begin Professor Dumbledore, "Perhaps you should use Potter. Potter is more common than Granger and thus, would not stand out as much and would be less suspicious."

"Sir" began Hermione, "Are you sure tha…" She was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that Potter will be perfectly fine and is the better choice." He slightly smiled at Hermione before asking her and Harry another question.

"I see, from your school records, the classes you two originally planned to attend for your seventh year. Are these the classes you would like to continue taking?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"Do you have books and supplies?"

"Yes." They replied. "They are in our trunks."

"Then I shall see to it that you are able to begin classes. I trust you know your classes and classrooms."

"Yes." They answered, nodding their heads.

"Good. I shall let the other Professor's know to expect two new students today. Also, which House's were you two in?"

"Gryffindor." They both replied, proudly.

"Good. Then I shall, also, see to it that you remain in Gryffindor and that your trunks be taken to your seventh year dormitories. Now, unless there are any other questions needing answering, I suggest the two of you head to breakfast, since classes begin in an hour." Professor Dumbledore stood up, walking towards the office door. Harry and Hermione stood, following him. Once they reached the door, Professor Dumbledore looked them in the eyes and smiled. "It will be nice to have you here."

Without thinking of how this Dumbledore did not know her like the Dumbledore of her time, Hermione leaned forward, with a tear threatening to fall from one of her eyes, and embraced Professor Dumbledore tightly. "I've missed you." She whispered more to herself than the other two standing with her.

"Hermione." Harry said softly, as he touched her back, causing her to release her hold on Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said sheepishly, embarrassed at her sudden actions.

Professor Dumbledore just smiled at her and opened the door for her and Harry to leave. "I will check on you occasionally today, as I do with all new students." After talking with Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione begin to feel something that had left them long ago—hope.

Harry and Hermione thanked their Headmaster and left for breakfast in the Great Hall, anxiously awaiting the first day of classes.


	4. Chapter 4

First, I would like to thank This-love-is-Sirius for being the beta for the first half of the chapter. Thank you so much!

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione found an empty area towards the front of the Gryffindor table and walked towards it at once. They sat down and begin eating breakfast, unaware of a conversation centering around them.

"Who are _they_?" Sirius Black asked his friends, somewhat haughtily, nodding his head in the direction of the strangers, as he saw Harry and Hermione sit down at the Gryffindor table. Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, who were sitting across the table from Sirius, looked towards the new students Sirius had questioned about.

"Couldn't say," said Remus, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his breakfast, "but whoever _he_ is, he looks an awful lot like you, Prongs", he added while using his fork to point at James.

"He sure does." Peter agreed.

"Is there something you've forgotten to tell us, Prongs?" Asked Sirius sarcastically, but really being completely serious.

At that moment, Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside James. "Good morning, boys. What are you doing?" Lily asked very cheerfully.

"Good morning," said the four boys. Sirius, Remus, and Peter went on talking about their summer vacations and the new students, while James and Lily started talking privately. "We were just looking at those new students." James said, pointing in the direction of Harry and Hermione.

"Merlin, James, that boy looks just like you!" Lily was taken away by the resemblance between James and Harry.

"That's what Remus was saying right as you got here." James added.

'Well, he does. You _could_ be twins." Lily paused for a moment staring back and forth between Harry and James. "I wonder what their names are. James, since I am Head Girl and you are Head Boy, we should go introduce ourselves to them!" Lily tugged on James' arm as she stood up, trying to persuade him to do the same. However, James just ignored Lily's tugging and kept his seat. "Lily, not now. If they are Gryffindor's, then we will surely meet them sometime today."

"James Potter," began Lily, placing her hands on her hips, looking very disappointed in her boyfriend. "I guess I'll just go introduce myself alone then." Lily turned to walk towards Harry and Hermione; however, the two were no longer there. Not wanting to sit back down with James, who had just irritated her, Lily gathered her belongings and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione finished their breakfast as soon as they could and left the Great Hall for their dormitories. Once they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Harry said the password; thankful Professor Dumbledore had remembered to give it to him on their way out of his office earlier that morning. They entered the common room only to be greeted with many odd looks from other Gryffindor's. The two tried to ignore the awkwardness, and went up to their separate dormitories in order to gather their things and put on their school robes. Once they were ready for classes, they met at the bottom of the stairs, and they left together for their first class of the day--Advanced Potions.

As they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts towards the dungeons, Hermione confessed to Harry, "I feel so out of place."

"That's because we are out of place." Harry replied, as he smiled at her. She smiled back at him as they entered the dungeons for class.

"Where do you want to sit?" Asked Hermione, as she looked around the classroom that seemed precisely the way she remembered it.

"Honestly?" Asked Harry, watching Hermione as she looked around the classroom. "Back here." He finished, as he headed for the table in the very back of the classroom, Hermione following him.

"Good choice." Hermione said, much to the surprise of Harry and herself. She always tried to sit as close to the front of the classroom as she could, in order to not miss a thing, but today she wanted nothing more than to remain hidden.

Harry and Hermione sat down and pulled out their books, parchment, and quills, preparing for class to begin. They were quietly talking, while other students began to slowly fill the classroom. All of a sudden James and Sirius, who were discussing Quidditch, walked into the room, followed by Remus, who was just listening to his two best friends.

"Hermione," began Harry, who looked suddenly mesmerized, "it's my dad."

Hermione quickly turned to see, James, who Harry was talking about. A boy with the same raven colored, messy hair and glasses, who looked nearly identical to Harry, was talking to another boy Hermione and Harry both recognized as Sirius. James and Sirius were being followed by another boy Harry and Hermione knew would be their future Professor, Remus.

"Harry, it's Siri..." began Hermione, who was interrupted by Harry, who was still staring in the direction of the three boys.

"I know--and Lupin." Interrupted Harry, finishing Hermione's sentence.

Remus, Sirius, and James all took their seats in the middle of the classroom, unaware of the conversation now centering around _them_, right as their Professor walked in.

Harry and Hermione immediately quit talking, and began to pay attention, as their professor, who they recognized as Professor Slughorn, walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Good morning students." Professor Slughorn began, as he looked around the classroom seeing both familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Ah, new students", he said, looking at Harry and Hermione, "please tell us your names and Houses."

Harry and Hermione, who did not want to be center of attention, but clearly had no choice, did as asked.

"I'm Harry and I'm in Gryffindor." Harry began.

"And I'm Hermione, and I'm in Gryffindor as well." Hermione finished.

"Ah, well, welcome to Hogwarts, I am sure you'll enjoy it here." Professor Slughorn smiled at Harry and Hermione and continued with the lesson for the day.

When Advanced Potions was over, Harry and Hermione went their separate ways—Hermione to Advanced Arithmancy and Harry to Divination.

As usual, Hermione was the first to class. She quietly sat in the back of the classroom, waiting for the other students to arrive. The room was still fairly empty when Hermione heard a voice beside her.

"Is this taken?"

She looked up and over to see Remus Lupin standing beside her with his hand on the back of the chair next to her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, go ahead." She said very graciously.

Remus sat his bag down, pulled out the chair, and sat down. He held his hand out for Hermione. "I'm Remus, by the way."

Hermione hesitantly reached her hand out and shook Remus'. "Hermione" she said, introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Remus said politely, smiling at her.

"You, too." Replied Hermione, smiling back at him.

"So, you are in Gryffindor, right?" Remus asked.

"Yea." She answered.

"Me, too. You'll like Gryffindor." Remus said confidently, pausing while watching Hermione. He caught himself briefly staring at her, "Where did you come from?" He asked quickly, hoping she would not notice.

"Institute of Magic." She answered.

"Did you like it there?"

"Yes, very much." She lied, given she had never set foot there.

"I think you'll like Hogwarts just as well, if not better. I love it here. The professors are all extraordinary, and Professor Dumbledore, well, he's the greatest wizard I've ever met. Have you met him yet?"

"I have. I met him this morning when Harry and I arrived. He seems like he's a wonderful man."

"He is. Harry is the boy you were sitting beside in Potions, right?" Remus asked, completely enthralled in their conversation.

"Yes." She answered, equally captured in their conversation

"Is he your _boyfriend_ or…" Remus asked slowly, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Brother, actually." Hermione answered. Although, she really did not know what her and Harry's true relationship was anymore. "We decided to come to Hogwarts for our final year. We were told the classes _here _would be better able to prepare us for our NEWT's, so...here we are." She added with a smile.

Remus smiled back at her. "What classes are you taking?" He asked, not wanting to quit talking to her.

"Advanced Potions and Advanced Arithmancy, as you already know." She said smiling, before continuing. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Advanced Transfiguration. How about you? Which ones are you taking?" She asked, feeling completely comfortable talking with Remus.

"Honestly? All of the one's you are." He told her.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot this year, then." Hermione said with another smile.

Once again, Remus smiled and slightly blushed. He was thankful he decided to introduce himself to her, for she seemed to be a very lovely girl.

At that moment, Professor Silica walked in leaving Remus and Hermione forced to end their conversation--for now.

Harry had finally made his way to the Divination classroom and found a seat, when James and Sirius came in. The two were talking over Quidditch tryouts that were to be held that afternoon.

"Listen, mate, we'll never be able to find a seeker good enough to beat Bewley. _You _should go back to Seeker and we can just find someone to be Chaser." Suggested Sirius.

"Sirius, we'll find someone." Responded James, who was peeved that he could not find someone in the entire House of Gryffindor that would be a decent Seeker.

Harry was quieting observing his father he had never been able to meet, and his godfather, who was killed shortly after having met him. Harry was beginning to feel such a surge of emotions that he barely heard the voice across from him.

"Harry."

Harry was thrust back into consciousness, noticing Sirius across the table from him and James sitting beside him.

"It was Harry, wasn't it?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes." Answered Harry, who was beginning to calm down.

"Hi, I'm Sirius."

"And I'm James." The two boys said, introducing themselves.

"Merlin, you two _are _identical. I've never seen two strangers look so much alike." Exclaimed Sirius, as he moved his eyes back and forth from James to Harry.

"You're in Gryffindor, aren't you?" Asked James, trying to break the silence of Sirius staring at them.

"Yes, I am."

James and Sirius leaned in closer to Harry, Sirius looking very anxious.

Began Sirius. "You wouldn't happen to play Quidditch?"

At the words 'Quidditch', Harry perked up. "Yea", he nervously began, "I-I mean yes, I have played Quidditch all six years of school."

"What are you?" Sirius asked enthusiastically.

"Seeker." Answered Harry.

"Could you come to tryouts this afternoon?!" Began James. "We've only got the Seeker position open and so far the only ones going out for it are first and second years, and…"

"And we don't want young players." Finished Sirius. "The Slytherins have a massive team this year, and we need players who aren't afraid to be aggressive and get hurt."

"Yes, of course I'll come." Harry replied, very excited to know he had been given the opportunity to play Quidditch again.

The three boys sat around the table before class talking about all things Quidditch. Harry could not believe it was his dad he was sitting beside, and Sirius he was sitting across from. Harry only had a few memories in his life that were worth remembering and this was definitely one of them.

Later that afternoon, Remus and Hermione were sitting around the fireplace in the common room doing an assignment for Advanced Arithmancy when Harry, James, and Sirius all came through the entrance, very elated.

"You are the best seeker I've ever seen!" Exclaimed Sirius, as the boys made their way over to Remus and Hermione.

"Moony, this is the best seeker we've ever seen!" Sirius repeated. "You should have seen him. Harry found the snitch before James even knew it was released! With Harry on our team, we'll definitely win this year."

Remus and Hermione, who were sitting together on the sofa, looked at the three boys standing behind them, all who looked very worn out yet very excited.

Harry made his way over to Hermione and sat down beside her, while James and Sirius continued to fill Remus with all the details of the Quidditch tryouts. "Hermione, you should have seen it. They are the best team I've ever played with. I can't believe I'm going to play Quidditch again." Harry began, before whispering quietly in Hermione's ear, "With my dad and Sirius." Harry pulled back up to look at her. "It's so incredible." Hermione just smiled sweetly at Harry. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

At that moment, Sirius asked Remus, "Have you even met him yet? He's so...just like us."

"Not yet." Remus began. "Have you met his sister, Hermione? She's very nice." Remus asked, nodding toward Hermione.

"She's his sister?" Asked Sirius. "the way he talked about her earlier, I thought she was his girlfriend." Sirius then walked over until he was standing behind Harry and Hermione. He leaned down, holding his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Sirius."

Hermione shook his hand, while introducing herself, "Hermione."

"And I'm James." James said, following Sirius the few steps over to Hermione. "Harry, this is our other mate, Remus." Remus and Harry leaned in towards each other, around Hermione, and shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry." Remus said.

"Well, we need to go practice now. Our first game is in five days and it's against the Slytherins." James said, motioning for Harry and Sirius to follow him. "We'll see you two later. It was nice to meet you, Hermione. Remus, if you see Lily please tell her I will meet her at dinner." James was backing away towards the door.

"Ok." Remus said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted with Quidditch news in the first place.

"Thanks mate." James yelled back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Sirius said, smiling at Hermione, then turning to catch up with Harry and James. The three were gone as suddenly as they had arrived.

Remus and Hermione continued to do their assignment until it was time for dinner, then they walked to the Great Hall together. They had just arrived and sat down when Lily came over to them, and sat across from Hermione.

"Hey, Lily. Where've you been a day?" Asked Remus.

"Busy with Head Girl business, actually. I didn't know being Head Girl required so much time." Lily answered. She turned and looked at Hermione, who was just listening to Remus and Lily talk. "Hi, I'm Lily." She said, smiling at Hermione.

"Hermione." Smiling back at Lily, Hermione responded.

"I saw this morning at breakfast and was going to introduce myself, but then you and the boy you were with were gone."

"We left early to get to class. We didn't want to start our first day off by being late."

"I understand completely. My first year, I was late to every class for a week!" Lily and Hermione lightly laughed.

"Well, Hermione, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be great friends. If you need anything, please just ask." Lily warmly smiled at Hermione, who returned the gesture.

"Thank you very much. It's been nice meeting you." Hermione responded.

"You as well." Lily turned her attention back to Remus. "Have you seen James?"

"He's at Quidditch practice, but he said he'd meet you at dinner."

Hermione, Lily, and Remus sat at the table talking about their first days and when Harry, James, and Sirius entered the Great Hall and sat by their friends. Sirius and James were still excited about finding Harry as Seeker, and were still letting everyone know about it. When dinner was over, the six returned to their common room and sat around the fireplace. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus learned more about Harry and Hermione, and in turn Harry and Hermione learned more about _them_. They sat around laughing and talking about different stories and pranks the boys had pulled. They were all so immersed in their conversation, none of them noticed the absence of a certain Marauder.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter Pettigrew silently crept into the Gryffindor common room around midnight. Not wanting to draw suspicions to his whereabouts all evening by entering his dormitory so late, he made his way over to the sofa in front of the fireplace for the rest of the night. As he laid on the sofa, he began to go over an event, one of many, that had happened that evening.

"_Pettigrew. The Dark Lord will not tolerate incompetence. Did you not vow your life to him? Did you not receive the Dark Mark?" Severus Snape stared down at Peter, who was on his knees, trembling and bowed before Snape. _

"_Y-yes, I did." Peter answered, still trembling, in fear of Snape._

"_Then why won't you obey the Dark Lord orders?" Snape, who was clearly angry, shouted._

"_They are my friends." Peter answered, upset that Snape would question his refusal to murder them._

"_You really are full of stupidity, aren't you? Potter, Lupin, and Black are anything BUT your friends. Trust me, someone else will come along and replace you, and they will forget all about the boy who just follows them around. They only allow you to be their 'friend', because you are so pathetic. The Dark Lord needs more forces and if they refuse to join, you have to kill them." _

"_Yes, Severus."_

"_Good."_

Peter stared into the flames of the fire. He slowly lifted the sleeve of his robe to reveal the Dark Mark that had, only hours ago, been burned onto his flesh. He touched the Dark Mark softly before concealing it once again. He then settled himself into the sofa, while sighing, wondering if he had made the right decision.

Upstairs, in the Boy's Dormitory, Harry laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, tears silently falling down his cheeks. He could not believe that only hours ago he and Hermione were being told they were going to be sent to the past. Now, not only _had_ they been sent back, they had been reunited with Professor Dumbledore, begun seventh year classes, he had joined the Quidditch team, and they had met and befriended his parents, his godfather, and Remus. It was unbelievable. When Harry had first seen his dad in Advanced Potions, he wanted so bad to run to him and hold him. The same with his mother. It took all of Harry's self control to not draw her into his arms in love and adoration.

Then there was Sirius. Harry could still feel the emptiness in his heart from Sirius' death, but now here he was—alive and only footsteps away. Harry and Sirius had developed a friendship during the day, but it was not the same for Harry. _The only thing worse than my mom and dad and Sirius being dead, is them being alive, but not knowing who I really am. _The thought broke Harry's heart. Then there was Remus—Professor Lupin. He now had so much more life to him. He was not the empty man Harry knew him to be. His eyes, along with Sirius', were so full of excitement. It did not seem fair to Harry that these people, who he loved, were destined to such horrific fates. It suddenly occurred to Harry that he needed desperately to talk to Hermione.

In the Girl's Dormitory, Hermione was lying awake in her bed, staring through her canopy at the wall, her heart full of emotion. She had yet to succumb to sleep, due to the thoughts running through her mind. She was simply trying to fathom how just a short time ago she and Harry had been sent back in time, started classes at Hogwarts, met Harry's parents, and had been reacquainted with people she held dear in her heart, that she thought she had lost forever.

Professor Dumbledore was as warmhearted as she remembered. He had constantly met with her throughout the day to just make sure she was doing well. She wanted so bad to tell him how she missed him and loved him; however, she knew this Dumbledore did not know her well yet, and she did not want to create a feeling of awkwardness for either of them.

Then there was Sirius. She had not known him as well as Harry, but she had grown to love him all the same. She remembered the way Harry changed after Sirius' death, but now Sirius was here--alive. It all seemed so unimaginable. Thinking about Sirius, she could not help but think of when she _first _met him, and what an absolute mess he was then. However, when she met him today, she was nearly taken aback at how attractive he was. He had the most striking eyes, which were full of exuberance—and his smile was so alluring--he was just very handsome.

Then there was Remus. He was the only person she had ever met that was as passionate about learning as she was. Also, he was so charming and polite to her. She was so thankful they had met early in the day, because his presence made the day so much better, especially since Harry had spent most of the day with James and Sirius. She could not remember seeing such life in the Remus she knew. The death of two friends, supposed death of one, and imprisonment of one, had taken the best of him. It was not fair. She quietly began to cry, before finally drifting to sleep.

Sirius, however, had yet to fall asleep. He could not help but wonder where Peter was, since he had not come up to the dormitory yet. He, also, could not stop thinking of Hermione. When he first saw her at breakfast, he thought she was very pretty, but once they met and talked, he knew there was someone about her. She had the most stunning features, yet was so sweet-tempered. He just could not get her out of his thoughts, much like someone else in the room. He finally fell asleep with Hermione still on his mind.

Remus was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He kept thinking of Hermione. He remembered how lonely she looked in Advanced Arithmancy, which is the reason he decided to introduce himself to her. The moment he did so, he saw her eyes light up and from then on, he found himself constantly thinking of her. Not only was she beautiful, yet she also was uncommonly sweet. He knew, however, he was not the only one with these thoughts. He saw the way Sirius watched her--and Remus had seen that look before.

So, yes, I know--this is not the longest chapter, but I promise, the next one will be longer. I have just been so constantly busy this past week and this seems like a good cut off point for the chapter. Hope ya'll like it! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I am simply reposting this chapter, because I read through it, again, and found a mistake I couldn't let slip by, so here is the two words changed new version. :)

In the morning, Hermione awoke to find Lily already awake and getting ready. Sitting up, Hermione yawned, causing Lily to turn towards her.

"I'm so sorry. Did I wake you? " Lily asked concernedly and quietly, not wanting to wake up any of the other girls.

"No, I usually get up this early." Hermione whispered, while quietly crawling out of bed. "What are you doing up this early? No one I know has ever been up before me." Hermione asked lightheartedly, walking to the lavatory to where Lily was.

"Head Girl duties. I have to first meet Professor Dumbledore with James, then I have to go do rounds with the other prefects." Lily began, before making her way over to the door in order to leave. "I have to go meet James now, though, so we can go see Professor Dumbledore, but I will see you at breakfast, okay?" Lily finished, before disappearing out of the Girl's Dormitory in excitement to see her boyfriend.

"Okay." Hermione whispered to herself, since Lily had left before giving her a chance to respond. Hermione continued to get ready, with the help of a few different charms, and when she was finished, she made her way downstairs into the common room, where she immediately noticed Remus, who was standing and talking with another boy. At once she caught Remus' attention, and he walked over to her.

"Good morning." He said, with a shy smile across his face.

"Thank you, and good morning to you, too." She responded, returning the smile.

"I'd like for you to meet someone." He said, while leading her back to the boy he had been talking to. "You didn't get a chance to meet him last night, but this is our other mate, Peter."

The smile on Hermione's face instantly faded, as she looked from Remus to Peter. She unconsciously took a step back from Peter and stood closer to Remus. She was facing the boy who would soon betray all of his friends. Although her heart began to grow full of anger, she kept her calm. "Hello." She managed to say, straight faced.

"Hi." Peter said, apprehensively, stunned by the girl's actions.

Both Peter and Remus could sense something was wrong with the way Hermione had just acted and introduced herself; however, both appeared to, for the moment, forget what had just happened.

"Well, I have to go now. It time for me to start rounds with the others." Remus said, breaking the silence and motioning towards the other Gryffindor Prefects. "But I'll talk to you two later."

Hermione, who was standing with her arms crossed, slightly waved once and uneasily smiled at Remus, who said goodbye and left the common room.

Hermione looked at Peter. "Well, I'm just going to go now." She said, with the same uneasy smile, while motioning to the door. If there was one thing she wanted, it was to not be in a room alone with Peter Pettigrew, not because she was afraid of him, but because she was afraid of what she might do. She walked to the door and exited the common room, then headed to the library, certain no one else would be there this early.

Sirius awoke to find Peter _still_ missing, Remus and James gone, and Harry still sleeping. Sirius stepped out of bed and decided to wake Harry up before getting ready for breakfast. He walked over to Harry and shook him awake.

"Harry, it's time for breakfast. You need to wake up, mate."

Harry opened his eyes, stunned to see Sirius standing over him. Harry sat straight up and backed away from Sirius nervously.

"Are you okay, mate?" Sirius asked, while standing up and stepping away from Harry's bed.

Harry, who had calmed down, lied "Yea, sorry. I just—I just had a bad dream is all."

Harry was certain he had dreamt the previous days events and Sirius waking him up, prompted Harry to remember where he really was. Harry smiled inwardly to know it was not all a dream. He suddenly remembered how he wanted to talk to Hermione, so Harry quickly jumped out of bed in order to get ready.

"You scared me half to death, waking up like that. Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius asked once again, not convinced Harry had told him the truth the first time he had asked.

" I said I'm fine." Harry answered, half irritated that Sirius asked him again, and half in a hurry to get ready.

"Okay. Sorry for asking."

Sirius and Harry continued to get ready, neither saying a word to the other. Finally, Harry ended the silence with an apology.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Harry began, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Don't worry yourself. It's okay, really." Sirius said, seeing the remorse in Harry's eyes.

Harry and Sirius finished preparing for breakfast and left the dormitory. Once they stepped off the stairs, entering the common room, Sirius noticed Peter sitting in a chair, and immediately walked over to him. "There you are. Where the hell _were_ you last night?" He asked.

"I-I was in the hallways coming back from dinner when Snivellus shot some curse at me. I couldn't move. It was almost as if my feet were embedded in the floor."

Sirius scoffed. "The root curse?" He seemed as if he were impressed that Severus Snape could perform any curse that did not involve injuring or actually killing someone.

"I suppose so. Anyway, I was stuck there for hours, until Professor Dumbledore came by and performed the counter curse. By the time I got back, I didn't want to wake any of you up, so I stayed down here and I fell asleep." Peter lied.

"That insufferable prat!" Sirius said. "Don't worry Wormtail, he _will _get his, trust me." Sirius added, with a mischievous grin.

Harry had been standing by the stairs where Sirius had left him. He was listening to the conversation between Sirius and the boy he did not recognize, that is until he heard Sirius call him Wormtail. It had not yet occurred to Harry that being with his parents, Sirius, and Remus, meant being with Peter, as well. He was so consumed with his hatred for the traitor, he wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and end his pitiful life.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts, that he did not notice Sirius and Peter walk over to him. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sirius say his name.

"Harry, you weren't able to meet him last night because of Snivellus, but this is our other mate Peter."

Harry looked at Peter cautiously before introducing himself hardheartedly. "Hi, I'm Harry."

Peter could not help notice how the two new students acted around him. The girl had nearly lost her composure when Remus had introduced her to him, and now the boy had the same enraged look in his eyes as she did. He knew there was something about Harry and Hermione, and he promised himself that he would uncover whatever it was.

"Have you met his sister, Hermione? Have you even seen her this morning?" Sirius asked Peter, glancing around the common room for her.

"Yes, I have, actually. Remus introduced us this morning. She left after he did, but I am not sure where she went."

"Isn't she lovely?" Sirius asked Peter. "I wonder where she went."

"She's probably in the library or at breakfast." Harry said impatiently, trying to answer Sirius' question.

"Oh." Sirius replied, noticing the impatience in Harry's voice, but attributing it to Harry's wanting to go to breakfast, not the real reason it was there.

"Well, we were just headed to breakfast, would you like to come with us?" Sirius asked, motioning to Harry and himself.

"Of course, I was just waiting for you to come down. James, Lily, and Remus are all off doing rounds and I didn't want to go alone, especially after what Snivellus did last night." Peter said, standing up to walk with Sirius and Harry.

"I said don't worry about Snivellus. Just leave him to James and I." Sirius said to Peter, who was beginning to worry about what they would do to Snape, who had not actually done anything to him.

"Who is Snivellus?" Harry asked, confused.

"Severus Snape. He's in Slytherin and he's up to his greasy head in the Dark Arts and he always has been. "He is always shooting curses at us and he's been trying since first year to get us all expelled." Sirius explained to Harry as they all walked out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall. "He is definitely not someone you want to get mixed in with."

"Sounds like someone I once knew." Harry added, referring to the older version of Snape.

The boys rounded the corner and entered the Great Hall. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat with James who was already there.

"Where is everyone?" Sirius asked James.

"Lily is off running around with Alice, and neither Remus nor Hermione have been here yet, and I don't know where they are."

Jealously began to show on Sirius' face and none of the other boys failed to notice it.

Quickly changing the subject, Sirius asked in a voice that suggested he had reasonable proof to hex Snape, "So, Prongs, guess what Snivellus did last night?"

"What did he do this time, Padfoot?" James asked, fully interested in the opportunity to hex Snape.

"He root cursed Peter here to the floor. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore and his _fine_ knowledge of counter curses, Peter would have been stuck to the floor all night long." Sirius finished.

"Merlin, I think we need to teach Snivellus a lesson, Padfoot." James said, with the same mocking voice, Sirius had been using.

"I think you are right, Prongs." Sirius began. "And I know exactly what to do. We're going to make Snivellus even more hideous, if that is at all possible. Just tell me when he comes in."

Harry, who was listening to their conversation and could not help but be amused by his father and Sirius, laughed. After all Snape had put him through, Harry could not wait to see what they had planned.

"He just walked in." James said, catching Sirius' attention.

"Snivellus!" Sirius yelled, standing up and gaining the attention of all in the Great Hall.

Snape stopped and looked at Sirius, who had his wand pointed directly at him.

"Fernunculus!"

Snape, who did not have any time to pull out his wand, immediately began to feel a strange tingle in his face. He quickly brought up his hands to feel massive amounts of boils that were popping up all over his face and neck.

Remus and Hermione were about to walk into the Great Hall, when they heard laughter and saw someone run out the door, while holding his face. They turned to watch as the person Remus knew to be Severus Snape ran past them and down the corridor.

"That was odd." Hermione said to Remus as they continued into the Great Hall.

"Yea, it was." He agreed, curious as to what just happened.

They walked up to their friends at the Gryffindor table and began to sit down.

"What was all that about?" Remus asked while sitting down.

"Moony—we were wondering about you." James said, welcoming Remus.

"And you. Good morning." Sirius added, smiling at Hermione.

She smiled back at him before saying, "Good morning."

"So what happened to Snape?" Remus asked again.

"Not sure, but somehow he got a severe case of unwanted boils." Sirius explained in the familiar mocking voice that proved his guilt.

"Sirius…" Remus began, but then scoffed due to going speechless, not wanting to take away points from his best mate. "Never mind. Just forget it."

Remus watched as James and Sirius sent each other looks that showed pride in their latest prank, and he wondered how James ever got Head Boy.

Hermione looked at Harry with the same disapproving look Remus has given James and Sirius, but all Harry could do was smile along with the two.

All the while, Peter was feeling guilty, not for joining Voldemort and vowing to kill his friends, but for causing Sirius and James' prank on Snape. He quickly excused himself from the table and left.

"What's with him?" James asked as he, Sirius, and Remus watched him stand up and leave.

"Merlin only knows, but he sure has been distant lately." Sirius answered.

Hermione discreetly looked across the table at Harry. Feeling her eyes on him, he looked up and met them. They were both nearly certain of the reason for his absence, yet were unable to prove it without revealing their own secret, so they remained silent while listening to the Marauders.

After what happened that morning between Hermione and Peter, Remus could not help notice the exchanged looks between Harry and Hermione. He did not say anything to his friends, but knew that he could not simply forget it, as he had earlier.

Sirius was secretly watching Hermione, contemplating how he could either spend time with her alone or get her to notice him. After much thought, he turned to Remus.

"So Moony, if you're not busy this afternoon, you should come watch us practice." Sirius suggested.

"Well, actually I do have an essay for class that I need to finish," Remus paused questioningly, as Sirius quickly looked at Hermione then back at him with a stern expression. "But, I'd be happy to come watch the team practice." He finished sardonically.

Classes went by quickly and, before they knew it, Remus and Hermione were back in the common room working on their essays. Remus looked at the clock hanging magically on the wall and put his work down.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked noting the paleness of his face.

"I'll be fine." He answered, quickly rubbing his eyes, before placing his hands together over his face. He removed his hands before turning to Hermione.

"Any chance you'd like to join me for some fresh air?" He asked.

Hermione put her things down before answering. "Sure, I'd love to."

Remus stood up and walked over in front of her. He held out his hand offering to help her stand.

"Thank you." She said, taking his hand and standing.

"No problem." He answered, smiling at her.

Hermione blushed before smiling back at him. Remus led her over to the door, still holding her hand, and they left. Neither of them said a word until they reached the stands, where Remus offered her a place on one of the benches to sit on. Once Hermione was seated, Remus let go of her hand and sat down beside her. They were both watching as the players flew all over the field. Hermione, looking over to Remus, broke the long silence.

"I hate flying." She confessed.

Remus smiled as he turned to look at her. "How can you hate flying?"

"How can you not?!" She asked, smiling at him and gently nudging him.

Remus just looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful to him and there was something about her that made his heart skip a beat. He could not help wanting to be around her. Everything she did made him want her more. He caught himself staring at her, again, and laughed nervously.

"Why are we here?" She asked Remus. "I'm beginning to feel nauseous just watching all of them fly around." She added with her own nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry. We can leave whenever you want, though. We are only here because Sirius wanted you to see him at practice, so he could show off."

Hermione gave Remus look of look of unbelief. "What?"

"Don't tell him I told you, though." Remus began very seriously. "He'd be—well, he'd be pissed." Remus finished with a smile.

Hermione smiled before agreeing with Remus. "I promise."

"So, would you like to leave?" He asked her.

"No, that's okay, we can stay. Besides up here I get you all to myself." She smiled flirtatiously.

It was now Remus' turn to blush. He smiled back at her before replying to her. "That doesn't sound too bad, actually."

Hermione smiled back at Remus and the two sat talking and learning about each other until the Quidditch field was completely empty. They were both beginning to feel very close to each other and neither wanted their conversation to end. However, when an owl flew over to Hermione, they were forced to. Hermione took the note from the owl and quickly read it to herself.

_Miss Potter, _

_Please do not be alarmed, however, I would like for you to report to my office immediately. _

_Thank you,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione folded up the letter and stood up quickly, causing Remus to do the same.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her with obvious concern in his voice.

"I hope so, it's from Professor Dumbledore, he wants Harry and I to meet with him--well, now." She answered, acknowledging the letter.

"Okay, well, I'll walk with you if you'd like me to." Remus offered.

"How could I turn that offer down?" She asked him, smiling at him again.

Remus and Hermione began to walk together back to Hogwarts. If they had not seen the sky and how dark it was growing, they would not have believed how long they had been gone. Once they reached the school, they walked inside to find the halls nearly empty.

"Merlin, how long _were _we out there?" Hermione questioned.

"Apparently quite some time." Remus answered.

Remus walked her all the way to the gargoyle staircase in front of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I suppose this is where I leave you." Remus said, backing away from Hermione.

"Yea, I suppose so." She responded.

"Well, I'll see you back in the common room." He said, before they said their goodbyes.

Hermione watched him vanish down the hall, before answering to herself, "Hopefully."

She said the password and rode the spiraling staircase until she was facing the same door she had only days before. She reached up to knock on the door, however, it opened before she had the chance.

"Ah, Miss Potter." Began the younger Professor Dumbledore. "Please come in, my dear."

Hermione knew Harry was already there and seated, the evidence in seeing a mess of raven colored hair turned from her.

Professor Dumbledore led her to the seat beside Harry and she sat down. As Professor Dumbledore continued behind his desk, Harry and Hermione looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes. Once Professor Dumbledore was seated, he smiled politely at them.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice. I am sure you are both wondering why I asked you to come."

Harry and Hermione both glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the Headmaster.

"I cannot help but notice how close the two of you have become with a few certain students these past couple of days."

Harry and Hermione remained silent as they quickly looked at each other, unsure of what Professor Dumbledore would say next, before they set their attention on him once again.

"Which leads me to believe that you have some sort of relationship with them in your era. Am I correct?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who quickly looked at him before they answered his question.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"Ah, I assumed as much." Professor Dumbledore said more to himself than to Harry and Hermione. "I am curious, please tell me the relationships you hold with these students. Do not tell me anything about them, just how the two of you are associated with them."

Hermione looked at Harry, hinting with her eyes that he should be the one to answer Professor Dumbledore's question. Harry sat up in his chair before nervously answering his question.

"Well, sir, James and Lily are _my_ parents, Sirius is my godfather, and Remus used to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry and Hermione with concern in his twinkling eyes.

"I trust the two of you have not told any of them who you are or why you are here."

"No, sir. You told us not to and I know _I_ haven't." Hermione said before looking over at Harry, who had his head down before looking up at Professor Dumbledore and answering.

"No, sir, I haven't either." Harry looked back down before Professor Dumbledore began talking again.

"Good. I should hope I will not ever hear differently. The consequences that could ensue would be terrible." He began, before standing up and leaning in towards them. "The time pattern must not be messed with. No matter what you know will happen, you must not mess with it, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." They both answered without giving it a thought.

"I know I am repeating myself, but it is very important that no one find out the truth."

"Yes, sir." They answered again, knowing that there would be no purpose in arguing with the Headmaster.

"Thank you. That is all I wanted, you may leave now, if you would like."

Harry and Hermione stood, said their goodbyes to Professor Dumbledore, and left his office. As Professor Dumbledore walked back into his office, he could not help but think of how Harry said talked about the students they knew. Instead of saying he knew Sirius and Remus through James and Lily, he talked as if he knew them all separately. What bothered Professor Dumbledore more, though, is how neither of them mentioned knowing Peter Pettigrew.

As they walked through the corridors, Harry was speechless. It was as if Professor Dumbledore had been reading his mind. Hermione knew there was something bothering him, so she broke the silence.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, stopping in the corridor and turning to face Harry, who had also stopped.

"It's nothing now." He answered as he turned to start walking again. However, Hermione reached out and caught his hand, causing him to stop again.

"Harry, I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. What is it?" She asked, releasing his hand since he stopped again.

Harry sighed before looking into her eyes. "Hermione, I've been needing to talk with you all day. I know Professor Dumbledore said not to try and chance things, but spending these past two days with my parents, Sirius, and Remus—I can't let what's supposed to happen to them happen."

"Harry, you know what Professor Dumbledore _and _Professor McGonagall told us. We cannot intervene in what's supposed to happen."

Harry looked into her eyes with the same empty, hurt look he had before they came back. "I don't really care what they say." His voice growing louder with every word he spoke. "I have spent my entire life without them. If I can prevent my parents deaths and Sirius' twelve years in Azkaban, I am going to do it and nothing anyone says is going to make me do otherwise."

"Harry keep your voice down, someone could hear you." Hermione said sternly. "I am sorry that you have had to grow up without your parents, Harry, but you heard Professor Dumbledore. There could be terrible consequences for trying to change the future."

"Honestly, I don't care." Harry continued with a lowered voice. "In these past two days I have felt more safe with them than I ever have and now I have been given the opportunity to stop it all and I am going to. If you ever lost your parents, you would know how I feel." Harry's voice went cold with his last sentence and he immediately felt sorry for what he said.

Hermione was taken aback at Harry's words. Her eyes began to tear up and her bottom lip began to tremble. She swallowed just to keep her composure. "Must I remind you that while you were sulking in your own pity, my parents were killed by Death Eaters who were looking for me and you." She paused to wipe her tears. "So do not EVER tell me that I do not know how you feel."

Harry reached out to hold her, but she pushed him away. "I am so sorry, Hermione. It's just that I never had the chance to meet my parents and now that I have, I cannot let them succumb to fate waiting for them." He reached out for her again and this time she let her hold her while she silently cried.

Finally she broke through her tears. "I know."

Please review, so I know what y'all are thinking about it :)


End file.
